Shooting Star
by inndhhuchiha
Summary: Bintang itu jauh di atas sana. Kau melihatnya, dia melihatmu. Dia ada di sana untuk melihatmu lahir, tumbuh, hidup dan mati. dia akan jatuh di hadapanmu, menunjukkan sesuatu yang berharga.
1. Terpuruk

**~Shooting Star~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya, kecuali Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ikhlas mewariskannya pada saya :D**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warn : OOC, gaje, 4laY, lebay, typo, tolong jangan flame, don't like don't read..**

**~"~"~**

**Chapter 1. Terpuruk**

"_apa kau pernah melihat bintang jatuh?"_

"_sangat indah.."_

"_sungguh menakjubkan.."_

"_kau akan terperangah melihatnya.."_

"_kau ingin terus melihatnya"_

"_lain kali akan kuajak kau melihatnya.. aku janji!"_

**~"~"~**

Naruto melangkah gontai menuju kamar rawatnya yang terletak di ujung koridor. Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan disokong kayu penyanggah. Terlihat seseorang keluar dengan terburu-buru dari kamarnya, orang itu Minato Namikaze, ayahnya.

"kamu kemana saja? Semuanya khawatir mencarimu", tegur Minato dengan tampang khawatir yang didramatisir lalu memapah anaknya masuk ke kamar sambil sesekali melirik wajah anaknya yang terlihat sendu dan kecapekan.

Di dalam kamar Kushina dan Deidara menunggu dengan raut wajah cemas yang tak kalah dramatis dari Minato. Kecemasan mereka berubah menjadi khawatir melihat Minato masuk memapah Naruto yang terlihat sangat buruk. Kushina maju menghampiri anaknya dan mengambil alih tubuh Naruto dari Minato dan membantunya ke tempat tidur.

"kamu kemana saja sayang? Kaa-san kan khawatir," bulir-bulir air mata jatuh menetes ke tangan Kushina.

"Kaa-san mending Naru-chan dikasih istirahat dulu deh, liat mukanya tuh capek banget," Deidara mencoba menenangkan hatinya dan hati ibunya yang sangat cemas memikirkan nasib pemuda dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi itu.

Naruto tak mengatakan apa pun, sesaat kemudian dia telah tertidur dan terbuai mimpinya.

* * *

><p>"<em>hei kau sudah janji padaku, kapan kau akan membawaku melihatnya?" Naruto merasa kesal dan memaksa pada pemuda di sampingnya.<em>

_Pemuda bermata onyx itu tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut rambut Naruto, "kalau saatnya sudah tepat, akan kubawa kau melihatnya"_

"_kapan? Aku butuh kepastian" rengek Naruto seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan mainan._

* * *

><p>Naruto terbangun dari mimpinya bersama pemuda dengan kulit putih dan rambut hitam kebiruan yang terlihat seperti pantat ayam itu. "aku ingin segera melihatnya,'' pinta Naruto dalam hati.<p>

"ada apa sayang" Kushina yang sejak tadi menunggui Naruto terlihat cemas melihat anak bungsunya yang mengigau seperti merengek. Naruto hanya menggeleng dan ingin segera tertidur kembali agar bisa bermimpi bertemu pemuda itu. Naruto memejamkan matanya, 10 menit kemudian dia masih tetap tak bisa tidur. Kushina tertidur di samping ranjang Naruto dengan guratan kelelahan yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya, sudah 5 hari dia di rumah sakit menunggui Naruto dan tak sedetik pun dia meninggalkan anaknya itu. Kushina sangat khawatir dan sangat protektif pada Naruto sejak insiden kecelakaan 2 bulan yang lalu yang menyebabkan Naruto jadi murung dan tak pernah tersenyum sampai sekarang. Kata psikiater keluarga Namikaze, Sakura Haruno yang merupakan teman sejak kecil dari Naruto dan Deidara, Naruto mengalami shock berat atau bisa juga dikatakan post-traumatic syndrome disease atas kejadian 2 bulan lalu yang menyebabkan Naruto amnesia parsial, yaitu keadaan dimana seseorang akan kehilangan sebagian dari ingatannya. Memori Naruto sejak usia 15 tahun hingga 2 bulan yang lalu hilang, akibatnya Naruto tidak ingat apapun kejadian yang dialaminya saat umur 15 tahun hingga kecelakaan. Tak ada yang tahu kecelakaan macam apa yang dialami Naruto, hanya Naruto dan Tuhan lah yang tahu.

Keadaan jiwa Naruto benar-benar sangat tidak stabil sejak insiden itu. Dia tidak bicara pada siapapun sejak sadar dari komanya, 1 bulan yang lalu. Hal itu membuat Kushina sedih dan sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Naruto hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya dan menolak untuk masuk sekolah. Tidak ada aktivitas yang dilakukannya selama di rumah selain menatap keluar dari jendela kamarnya.

Naruto kembali masuk rumah sakit 5 hari yang lalu karena keadaan tubuhnya melemah. Sebenarnya tidak ada kerusakan yang fatal di bagian tubuhnya secara fisik. Dokter mendiagnosis bahwa selain Amnesia Parsial, Naruto juga mengalami masalah kejiwaan. Kushina sangat sedih saat mendengar penuturan dokter tentang anaknya itu, namun dia berusaha kuat dan tabah menerima keadaan anaknya saat ini. Emil percaya anaknya akan sembuh dan kembali ceria seperti sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>"<em>kau! Kenapa menghilang terus? Kapan kau akan menepati janjimu, Teme?" Naruto merengek pada pemuda yang berdiri memandanginya di bawah pohon akasia yang rindang. Dan entah kenapa Naruto merasa telah mengenal pemuda itu dengan sangat baik, dan dia memanggil pemuda itu Teme tanpa perasaan canggung.<em>

"_itu tergantung padamu, Dobe"_

_Naruto tidak terganggu akan ucapan pemuda bermata onyx itu, seolah panggilan itu sudah biasa didengarnya._

"_apa yang harus kulakukan?" Naruto menatap pemuda itu penuh harap._

"_kau harus sembuh dulu"_

"_aku sudah sembuh, aku sehat" Naruto memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang sehat pada pemuda itu dan tersenyum lebar._

"_ragamu mungkin tidak sakit, tapi jiwamu butuh pertolongan" pemuda itu menghilang ke balik pohon akasia meninggalkan Naruto yang terperanjat dengan ucapan pemuda yang selalu tersenyum lembut kepadanya itu._

"_jiwaku butuh apa?"_

* * *

><p>Naruto kembali terperanjat dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu seakan dia telah melakukan lari maraton 5 km, jantungnya berdegup kencang, wajahnya memerah. Namun, keadaan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat dan Naruto kembali tanpa ekspresi. Mata birunya mulai menjelajahi kamar rawatnya yang senyap, dia mendapati semua penghuni kamar itu sedang lelap. Minato dan Deidara sedang melepas lelah mereka di atas sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan dengan gaya tidur duduk yang tetap menampakkan sosok "stay cool" ala clan Namikaze. Kushina juga tidur dalam posisi duduk dengan kepalaya di atas kasur Naruto da kedua tangannya dilipat sebagai penyangga kepala. Naruto membuka helaian rambut Kushina lalu memperlihatkan wajah sendu dan ekspresi lelah yang membuat Naruto terhenyak da memandang Kushina lebih dalam lagi. Dia merasa bersalah telah membuat ibunya khawatir sampai tidak menjaga kondisinya sendiri. Sinar di wajah Kushina memudar karena dirundung duka tentang anak bungsu yang sangat disayanginya.<p>

"maaf mama" Naruto berbisik masih kekeuh dengan wajah datarnya lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Minato dan Deidara yang sama-sama menampakkan sinar kelelahan dari wajah masing-masing. "maaf juga Too-san, Nii-chan"

Naruto lalu berjalan gontai keluar kamar, hal yang selalu dia lakukan saat malam. Naruto menuju atap rumah sakit di lantai 10, angin di lantai 10 memang cukup kencang apalagi di malam hari. Naruto bergidik kedinginan namun tetap berjalan menuju ketepian. Naruto memandang kagum ke wajah desa KonohaGakure yang dipadati pemukiman warga dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit, dari setiap bangunan itu terpancar cahaya lampu yang membuat pemandangan menakjubkan. Naruto memandangi langit dan menemukan banyak bintang yang berkedip di atas sana.

"siapa kau, Teme?" Naruto berusaha bertanya pada bintang. Tak ada jawaban, bukan karena tidak tahu atau tidak mau menjawabnya, namun karena tidak bisa. Naruto sadar dia harus mencari jawaban itu sendiri, tapi bagaimana? Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya ke lantai yang berdebu, masih tetap memandangi bintang dan berharap dia bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanya itu. Namun tetap saja bintang tak bisa menjawabnya. Entah karena rasa putus asa atau kelelahan, Naruto akhirnya tertidur di bawah naungan kerlip bintang.

~"~"~

**T**

**B**

**C**

**...**

**maaf agak pendek un..**

**hehehe saya masih pemula banget..**

**jadi mohon bantuannya dengan mereview chapter ini..**

**semoga chapter depan lebih panjang :v**


	2. Lavender

Kyaaaaaaa , akhirnya saya bisa update fic yang satu ini setelah beberapa abad *lebay* menelantarkannya..

Terima kasih yua buat yang review J

Saya senang banget ternyata ada yang membaca dan berbaik hati mau menyempatkan waktunya ngasih masukan ke saya.. sekali lagi doomo arigatou gozaimasu *membungkuk hormat*

**monkey D eimi** : thanks banget buat masukannya , saya terharu loh :v.. saya juga merasa lebih baik begitu makanya chapter 1 saya rombak sedikit.. ah kalau typo itu karna saya hanya manusia biasa :v hehehe *ngeles*

gak ada death chara kok.. tenang aja fufufu.. bukan sasuke tentunya XD

hai, ganbarimashoo :D

**Mika SasuRenNa** : sasuke tidak mati , mungkin di chapter 3 baru dijelaskan apa yang terjadi pada mimpi naruto XD

**ttixz lone cone bebe** : tenkyuu J saya juga pengen banget cepat-cepat mempertemukan mereka, tapi.. tunggu saja XD

**Yuki Phantomic** : sankyuu un :)

**Asma chan : **hahaha maafkan diriku sista XD inilah dunia.. ini dia update-annya..

Ini dia chapter 2 yang bisa saya persembahkan untuk kalian semoga kalian suka yua *komat kamit baca doa*

* * *

><p>"<em>naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?" seorang pemuda bermata onyx yang sedang sekarat di jalan memperhatikannya yang sedang terbaring.<em>

"_dimana aku?" batin Naruto. "kenapa terasa keras.. punggungku sakit.. kepalaku pening.. ah shit! Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Naruto terus bicara namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya._

"_naruto! Bangunlah kumohon!" rintih pemuda itu menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya._

"_siapa? Siapa itu? Siapa yang memanggilku?" Naruto merasa kehilangan penglihatannya. Semuanya gelap._

* * *

><p><strong>~Shooting Star~<strong>

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya, kecuali Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ikhlas mewariskannya pada saya :D**

**Rated : semoga T sampai akhir**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warn : OOC, gaje, 4laY, BL, lebay, typo(s), no flame, don't like don't read, yang tidak suka BL jangan lanjutkan..**

**~"~"~**

**Chapter 2. Lavender Pagi**

Kushina terbangun dan langsung mengecek keadaan Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap. Kushina tersenyum dan membelai lembut kepala anaknua lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya mendapati suami dan anak sulungnya masih terlelap.

Kushina membuka pintu kamar rawat dan menemukan serangkai bunga lavender yang masih segar tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"ada suratnya lagi, pasti sama" Kushina lalu meraih kertas yang berada di antara bebungaan yang dipegangnya.

**Cepat sembuh ya Naruto..**

**Aku berharap bisa melihat senyummu lagi, Dobe **

"kenapa tidak ada pengirimnya lagi?" Kushina bergumam lagi dan membolak-balik kertas namun tetap tak menemukan nama pengirim atau apapun yang menunjukkan siapa pengirim misterius yang setiap pagi mengirimi Naruto serangkaian bunga lavender segar.

Kushina hanya tersenyum dan masuk lalu meletakkan bunga lavender itu di meja yang telah dipenuhi bunga lavender yang jumlahnya 6 rangkai, sesuai dengan jumlah pagi yang telah dilewati Naruto di rumah sakit. Dan masih banyak lagi rangkaian bunga lavender di kamar Naruto sejak dia kecelakaan.

"bunga lagi ya Kaa-san?" Deidara bertanya dengan tampang tidak heran lagi dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Kushina. "emm.. Kaa-san bangunin Too-san dong, udah kubangunin dari tadi tapi tidurnya Too-san kan tidurnya kayak kebo"

"Too-san bangun. Dei-chan mau pulang tuh" Kushina berbisik di telinga Minato dan membuat pria paruh baya dengan rambut blonde itu terbangun seketika.

"idih ogah banget deh gue disuruh bangunin orang tua ganjen dengan cara bisik-bisikan gitu" Deidara bersiul dan keluar kamar dengan tampang innocent sedangkan Minato telah memerah wajahnya karena perkataan anak sulungnya yang memang bacotnya agak susah dikontrol walaupun di depan orang tuanya sendiri –sikap seperti ini tidak boleh dicontoh yua readers.

Tidak lama berselang Minato pun menyusul Deidara yang telah menunggunya di parkiran rumah sakit.

Suasana kamar Naruto menjadi tenang dengan Kushina yang mulai merapikan kamar rawat Naruto dan Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap.

"ohayou" Suara seorang perawat terdengar dari arah pintu. Perawat cantik dengan rambut pirang dan setelan baju perawat yang bersih masuk ke kamar itu dan tersenyum lembut pada Kushina.

"ohayou Ino-chan" Kushina membalas senyum Ino dengan senyuman manis seorang ibu. "Naruto belum bangun" lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang sedang terbuai dalam mimpinya.

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaannya sebentar. Dalam keadaan tidur pun tak apa" Ino berjalan ke arah Naruto dan mulai melakukan pemeriksaan pada tubuh Naruto. Sesekali dia mencatat di note kecil yang selalu dibawanya. "Baiklah. Keadaan Naruto sudah mulai stabil, tapi dia belum boleh banyak bergerak, usahakan dia tidak kabur lagi ya Nyonya Namikaze. Aku hanya takut keadaannya tiba-tiba memburuk"

"aku selalu berusaha untuk menjaganya Ino-chan" Kushina menunduk lemah, pandangannya mengarah pada naruto.

"lavender yang cantik Nyonya Namikaze" Ino tersenyum sambil melempar langkahnya keluar dari kamar rawat.

.

.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh memenuhi wajahnya, nafas memburu. Naruto bermimpi buruk. "siapa pemuda itu? Kenapa dia memanggilku?" batin Naruto dengan wajah pucat.

Kushina segera menghampiri anaknya dan mengelap wajah Naruto yang penuh peluh dengan handuk hangatnya.

"kau tidak apa Naru-chan?" Kushina berusaha tersenyum melihat anaknya yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Naruto mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menelusuri kamar rawatnya setelah bernafas dengan baik dan benar. Mata biru itu terhenti melihat barisan lavender di atas meja, Naruto menyadari jumlahnya bertambah 1. Naruto tidak kaget. Hanya saja dia tetap penasaran siapa yang mengirimkannya.

.

.

Mobil hammer hitam berjalan mulus di keramaian pagi yang berisi ayah dan anak keluarga Namikaze. Deidara berada di belakang kemudi, perhatiannya tidak bisa teralihkan karena kepadatan jalan raya, meleng sedikit bisa ada masalah lalu lintas di pagi yang cerah. Minato membawa iPhone-nya segera ke telinganya saat ada panggilan masuk dari Detektif Obito.

"benarkah begitu?" Minato terlihat sangat serius mendengar apa yang disampaikan Inspektur Obito di ujung sambungan telepon. "saya segera ke sana. Terima kasih" sambungan terputus.

"kita harus ke kantor Obito sekarang, Dei-chan" Minato memberi perintah pada Deidara yang masih focus pada jalan raya.

"tapi Too-san, kita kan belum mandi" Deidara protes karena tidak nyaman akan dirinya yang belum mandi pagi. "kita pulang saja dulu terus mandi terus ke kantor detektif Obito"

"tidak!" tukas Minato sangat jelas dengan raut wajah serius dan tatapan jangan-banyak-protes membuat Deidara merenggut. Karena takut akan kelakuan ayahnya jika marah, maka Deidara mengemudikan mobil hammer hitam itu menuju kantor detektif tempat Obito sedang sarapan pagi.

.

.

Obito sedang menikmati sarapan paginya berupa sebungkus nasi kuning ditemani teh manis. Betapa nikmatnya pagi Obito, begitu mengenyangkan bukan.

Minato dan Deidara muncul di depan pintu ruangan Obito. Ruangan 8x9 meter itu bernuansa klasik dengan warna dasar coklat kayu yang terkesan tua, meja dan kursi serta kusennya berwarna senada dengan lantai kayu using yang. Deidara merasa memasuki museum jika berada di dalam kantor Obito, hanya perlu meletakkan fosil purbakala maka jadilah museum purbakala yang dikunjunginya bersama Naruto saat SD.

Obito berada di belakang mejanya masih menikmati sebungkus nasi kuningnya. Obito mempersilahkan Minato dan Deidara duduk di sofa yang tersedia, sofa usang yang menurut Deidara dulunya berwarna putih, namun karena lama tidak dibersihkan maka warnanya berubahmenjadi kuning kecoklatan. "sungguh detektif yang jorok" batin Deidara.

"ng Obito-sama, apa kau tidak punya asisten atau pembantu yang mengurusi kantormu agar terlihat sedikit pantas?" Deidara bicara dengan sedikit penekanan di 2 kata terakhirnya.

Obito tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Deidara, masih sibuk dengan nasi kuningnya. Minato menyikut Deidara dan memelototinya dengan pelototan yang seakan berkata jaga-sikapmu-anak-bodoh. Deidara tidak mempedulikan pelototan ayahnya dan tetap memperhatikan interior ruangan Obito yang menurutnya bukan klasik melainkan, purbakala. Dalam urusan interior, Deidara tidak bisa dihentikan.

Obito menyelesaikan bungkusan nasi kuningnya yang dilempar tepat masuk ke tempat sampah di dekat pintu kamar mandi di pojok kanan ruangan lalu menyeruput habis teh manisnya.

"maafkan aku Minato-san harus membuatmu menungguku sarapan" Obito berjalan menuju sofa dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Minato.

"tidak apa Obito-san, saya mengerti" Minato tersenyum ramah.

"kalian mau minum apa?" Obito menawarkan.

"memangnya Anda punya apa untuk disuguhkan pada kami?" Deidara mendelik ke arah Obito yang lalu disambut gelak tawa oleh Obito.

"maafkan perkataan anak saya Obito-san, dia memang sering bercanda. Apapun yang Anda sediakan" Minato kembali tersenyum dan memaksa Deidara untuk minta maaf atas perkataannya. Obito keluar dari ruangan itu untuk memesan pada sekretarisnya di ruangan sebelah.

"jaga sikapmu" Minato menegur Deidara. Obito kembali masuk ke ruangan dan menempati posisinya di samping Minato.

_Kenapa harus minta maaf pada detektif miskin ini.._batin Deidara yang wajahnya mulai mengkerut dan memutuskan untuk diam saja menyimak pembicaraan serius antara ayahnya dan detektif itu.

"apa Anda sudah bisa menjelaskan kronologi kejadiannya?" Minato memulai.

"yah sejauh ini saya sudah bisa menduga apa yang terjadi. Kejadiannya sederhana. Ada satu lagi korban yang ditemukan saat itu, posisinya cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto saat itu. Dia-" Obito menghentikan penjelasannya karena suara ketukan pintu. "masuklah Shizune"

Seorang wanita muda dengan setelan blazer dan rok hitam masuk membawa nampan berisi teh hijau hangat. Wanita yang dipanggil Shizune itu tersenyum sambil meletakkan gelas-gelas porselen yang kelihatannya cukup mahal. "terima kasih, kau bisa kembali pada pekerjaanmu" Obito tersenyum.

"baik Obito-sama" Shizune keluar dengan segera.

_Porselen mah.. apa detektif ini punya hobi mengoleksi porselen? Bisa beli porselen semahal ini tapi tidak mampu mengubah desain ruangan yang lebih pantas disebut gua ini. _Deidara memperhatikan porselen yang ada di atas meja itu lalu melirik Obito.

"silahkan diminum" Obito tersenyum mempersilahkan kedua tamunya menikmati teh hijau hangat. "ah ya, sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"ada seorang korban lagi" kata Deidara mengingatkan.

"ah benar, dia mungkin teman Naruto karena berasal dari SMA Konoha juga. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke" Obito menghela nafas sejenak.

Deidara tersentak mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke, yang dia tahu Sasuke adalah teman dekatnya Naruto. _Tentu saja, kenapa aku tidak terpikir kalau Uchiha bersamanya saat itu_..

Sedangkan Minato tersentak mendengar marga Uchiha. _Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Fugaku? Apa itu anak Fugaku.._

"apa Anda mau mendengar data yang saya dapatkan tentang Uchiha Sasuke?" Obito bertanya sambil mengulum senyum. Minato mengangguk mantap.

"Uchiha Sasuke adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Anak dari Fugaku Uchiha, direktur Uchiha Corporation. Anda tentu lebih tahu seorang Fugaku Uchiha kan, Minato-san? Dia bersekolah di SMA Konoha dan sekelas dengan Naruto. Saya bisa menyimpulkan kalau dia adalah teman baik Naruto karena menurut informasi yang saya dapatkan mereka sering terlihat bersama" Obito mencari udara untuk mengisi rongga paru-parunya.

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan kecelakaan Naruto saat itu?" Minato bertanya dengan tampang penasaran.

"berdasarkan info yang saya dapat, pada saat kejadian Sasuke dan Naruto berada di lokasi yang sama yaitu halte bus di dekat SMA Konoha. Naruto bertengkar dengan Sasuke dan menyeberang jalan, dan tiba-tiba ada bus yang melaju kencang. Sasuke mendorong Naruto agar tidak tertabrak, jadi Sasukelah yang tertabrak oleh bus dan terpental jauh. Naruto berada di seberang jalan sepertinya melihat kejadian itu sebelum dia jatuh dan kepalanya terbentur keras di tiang lampu" Obito kembali mengambil nafas. "sangat sulit mendapatkan informasi ini karena saksi mata hanya seorang saja, ini juga masih berdasarkan perkiraan saya" Obito mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"lalu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang Obito-sama?" Deidara bertanya dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"saya belum mendengar informasi yang lebih detail tentang keadaan Uchiha Sasuke saat ini. Sependek yang saya tahu, Sasuke mengalami koma sejak kejadian itu. Hanya itu. Mengenai rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat atau bagaimana keadaannya sekarang itu saya belum dapat informasinya" Obito kelihatan berpikir, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "ah ya, seluruh keluarga Uchiha juga tidak ada kabarnya sejak kejadian itu, Uchiha Corporation sekarang ditangani oleh Kakashi Hatake, orang kepercayaan Fugaku Uchiha" sambung Obito.

"jadi itu sebabnya anak itu tidak ada kabar sama sekali" gumam Deidara. Anak yang dia maksud tak lain dan tak bukan adalah putra sulung keluarga Uchiha sekaligus kakak kandung Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Deidara dan Itachi adalah rival sejati sejak SD sampai sekarang. Namun, Deidara baru tahu kalau adiknya bertema baik dengan adik rival abadinya.

"boleh saya tahu apa hubungan Minato-san dengan Fugaku Uchiha?" tanya Obito penasaran. "dari data yang saya dapat, Minato-san dan Fugaku-san adalah teman bisnis yang baik sejak merintis Namikaze Company sampai sekarang"

"saya dan Fugaku adalah sahabat baik sejak SMA. Kami merintis usaha bersama sejak lulus dari Universitas Konoha. Tapi kami sempat sama-sama jatuh dan bangkrut. Saat itu saya tetap bertahan da mulai merintis kembali usaha dari nol, sedangka keadaan Fugaku saya tidak tahu sama sekali. Yang terakhir saya dengar Fugaku keluar dari Konoha dan memulai merintis usaha di Kirigakure. Saya tidak tahu jika Fugaku pulang kembali ke Konoha bersama keluarganya" Minato mengingat masa lalunya bersama Fugaku, betapa singkat terasa waktu kebersamaan mereka selama 20 tahun.

"oh begitu" jawab Obito singkat. "jadi keturunan Minato-san dan Fugaku-san saling berhubungan tanpa sepengetahuan kalian"

"untuk mempertemukan kedua orang tua yang sudah lama berpisah harus mengorbankan anak bungsu ya" Deidara berkomentar yang langsung disambut pelototan dari Obito dan Minato secara bersamaan.

"saran saya Minato-san, sebaiknya Anda mencari Sasuke Uchiha untuk mengembalikan ingatan Naruto dan menstabilkan keadaan jiwanya" Obito mengelus dagunya dan memperhatikan wajah tampan sang Namikaze dengan rambut pirangnya menunggu responnya.

"benar juga, Karena ini berkaitan dengan kejadian itu" Minato memijit pelipisnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang mengingat keadaan jiwa putra bungsunya. "bisakah kau membantuku untuk menemukannya Obito-san?" tanya Minato.

"tentu saja Minato-san, saya merasa terhormat mendapat tugas ini" Obito kembali mengulum senyum.

"ah dan Deidara, kau pasti tahu tentang Itachi Uchiha kan?" tanya Obito dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumnya, tatapannya mengarah langsung pada yang ditanya.

"hubunganku tidak baik dengannya, kami hanya sekedar teman sekelas"Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya.

"bisa membantuku mengenai itu? Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang keluarga Uchiha" tanya Obito lagi.

"baiklah, apapun itu demi Naruto" jawab Deidara dengan tampang enggan karena itu berarti dia akan membahas tentang rival abadinya yang sangat tidak ingin dia bicarakan.

.

.

Naruto menatap ke langit dari balik jendela kamarnya. Langit biru cerah menghiasi penglihatannya. Tanpa ekspresi.

"siapa kau? Kenapa aku dan kau sekarat di jalan?" batin Naruto mengingat mimpinya. Sekelebat bayangan wajah muncul di ingatannya, pemuda bermata onyx. Naruto tersentak lalu rasa sakit menjalar di kepalanya membuatnya merintih dan memegangi kepalanya. "pemuda itu yang muncul dalam mimpiku" Naruto bergumam pelan sambil menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menusuk seluruh bagian kepalanya, digigitnya bibir bawahnya berusaha untuk tidak berteriak.

Kushina masuk ke kamar rawat dengan tergesa-gesa, dia baru saja dari ruangan dokter untuk mendengar keadaan Naruto. Kushina langsung menghampiri Naruto yang sedang memegangi kepalanya.

"kenapa Naru-chan? Kepalamu sakit?" Kushina panik melihat keadaan anaknya, air mukanya langsung berubah cemas.

"DOKTEEEEERR! TOLOOOOOONG!" Kushina berteriak keras dengan bulir-bulir air yang menetes ke pipinya. Wajah Naruto semakin pucat, bibirnya berdarah karena terlalu keras digigit untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari kepalanya. Naruto pingsan pada akhirnya karena tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakitnya. Kushina semakin panik melihat anaknya pingsan.

Dokter Tsunade masuk ke kamar rawat Naruto diiringi perawat Yamanaka Ino di belakangnya.

"Nyonya bisakah Anda menunggu di luar?" Tanya Tsunade pada Kushina.

Ino segera membantu Kushina yang masih panik untuk keluar dari kamar rawat. "Naruto akan baik-baik saja Nyonya, percayalah pada kami" Ino tersenyum lalu kembali ke kamar rawat untuk membantu dokter Tsunade.

Kushina terduduk lemas di kursi di depan kamar Naruto. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh kedua tangannya, sesekali terdengar sesenggukannya. Dalam hati Kushina terus berdoa agar Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Tuhan kumohon jagalah Naruto-ku, jangan biarkan dia kesakitan. Sembuhkanlah dia Tuhan. Kumohon!" gumam Kushina di tengah isak tangisnya.

.

.

"sasuke saatnya minum obat" wanita paruh baya berambut hitam sepunggung mengingatkan pemuda yang sedang terbaring di ranjang, wajah pemuda itu pucat dan memancarkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam akan sesuatu atau seseorang.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu berbalik dan menatap wanita yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha.

"iya Kaa-san" jawab Sasuke singkat. Mikoto menyodorkan beberapa jenis tablet dan pil yang bermacam-macam warnanya. Sekitar 7 macam warna obat ditelan oleh Sasuke dengan cepat. Wajahnya masih tetap pada setelan ekspresi yang sama, datar yang menampakkan kekhawatiran.

"Naru-chan akan baik-baik saja. Jika kau sudah sembuh, kita akan menjenguknya" Mikoto tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Perkataan ibunya membuat Sasuke sedikit lega. Dia harus percaya kalau Naruto baik-baik saja, dan dia akan segera menemui Naruto secepatnya untuk memastikannya. Sasuke memandangi bunga lavender yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya, bunga ungu yang cantik. Bunga yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Naruto, bunga yang selalu dia kirim untuk Naruto setiap pagi. Sasuke memerintahkan pelayannya untuk mengantarkan bunga lavender segar yang ada di kebun kediaman Uchiha setiap pagi dimanapun Naruto berada.

"Kaa-san.." panggil Sasuke, Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada anaknya dan membelai rambut hitamnya yang sejak kecil selalu berdiri, style anak muda, pikirnya. "aku pasti akan melindunginya" sasuke tertunduk lalu tertidur dalam dekapan ibunya. Pengaruh obat.

Mikoto tersenyum simpul membawa kepala Sasuke menuju bantal dan menidurkannya. "tentu saja sayang, dia ditakdirkan untukmu" Mikoto lalu meninggalkan kamar rawat menuju ruangan dokter.

.

.

Mikoto masuk ke dalam ruangan bercat putih, masih dalam lingkup rumah sakit Kiri-Kanan-Oke *author kehabisan kata-kata* tempat Sasuke dirawat. Ruangan milik Dokter Kabuto, dokter yang kini menangani Sasuke, dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Di dalam ruangan itu sudah ada Fugaku Uchiha beserta Itachi Uchiha, putra sulung keluarga Uchiha.

"silahkan duduk Nyonya" Kabuto tersenyum begitu Mikoto masuk.

Keluarga Uchiha –minus Sasuke tentunya- duduk berjejer di depan meja kerja Kabuto. Kabuto mencondongkan badannya kea rah meja menatap ketiga marga Uchiha itu secara bergiliran.

"_well_, keadaan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Kita sudah bisa bernafas lega" Kabuto mengulum senyum melihat ketiga Uchiha mulai bisa bernafas dengan baik. "sasuke sudah melewati masa kritisnya, tidak ada kerusakan yang fatal. Hanya perlu banyak istirahat agar keadaannya bisa segera pulih, dan tolong tetap mengontrol obatnya, itu sangat membantu untuk mempercepat kesembuhannya"

"Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengalami hal-hal yang fatal kan?" Tanya Fugaku memastikan.

"begitulah, kita harus bersyukur karena keadaan Sasuke tidak parah. Sasuke sungguh beruntung masih bisa selamat dari insiden itu tanpa mengalami cedera yang fatal"

"lalu apa ada masalah dengan penyakitnya?" Tanya Fugaku lagi.

"tidak, sampai saat ini saya tidak menemukan tanda-tanda penyakitnya akan kambuh karena itu. Kita bisa lega untuk saat ini. Tapi kita harus tetap waspada mengenai itu"

"kapan Sasuke bisa pulang?" Tanya Itachi.

"jika keadaannya membaik sesuai perkiraanku, maka 5-6 hari dari sekarang dia sudah bisa pulang"

"terima kasih dokter, saya sungguh berterima kasih" Mikoto membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia sungguh bersyukur anaknya baik-baik saja.

Ketiga Uchiha keluar dari ruangan Kabuto. Mereka menuju kamar rawat Sasuke, namun tidak masuk. Mereka berdiri di depan pintu seperti penjaga.

"Too-san apa kita akan kembali ke Konoha?" Tanya Itachi.

"setelah Sasuke benar-benar pulih, baru kita akan kembali" jawab Fugaku. Kali ini dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada istrinya. "bagaimana menurutmu?"

"kurasa setelah Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit, kita harus segera membawanya kembali ke konoha" ujar Mikoto memandangi wajah suaminya meminta persetujuan. "sasuke akan cepat pulih jika ada di samping anak itu" Mikoto mengemukakan alasannya.

"kita harus menunggu sampai keadaannya benar-benar stabil" Fugaku memalingkan wajahnya, matanya menembus masuk ke kamar rawat Sasuke melalui kaca yang ada di pintu.

"tapi suamiku, Sasuke akan punya semangat hidup jika berada bersama anak itu" Mikoto mengingatkan suaminya.

"jika tidak ada tanda-tanda penyakitnya kambuh maka kita akan segera pulang ke Konoha" Fugaku menjawab dengan bijak membuat Mikoto tidak protes lagi. Keputusan suaminya memang tepat.

"aku akan pulang duluan ke Konoha karena harus sekolah besok" ujar Itachi memandangi kedua orang tuanya.

"sebaiknya kau berangkat sekarang sayang, agar bisa istirahat" Mikoto mengelus kepala anak sulungnya itu. Fugaku mengangguk setuju, dia memang sangat mengutamakan pendidikan Itachi.

"aku pergi dulu, Kaa-san, Too-san" Itachi pamit lalu membawa dirinya menuju kediaman Uchiha yang ada di Kirigakure, lebih tepat dikatakan villa keluarga. Itachi pulang dengan pesawat jam 8 malam dan tiba di Konoha jam 10 malam. Itachi sempat melewati rumah sakit Konoha dalam perjalanan pulang ke kediaman Uchiha, dia memperhatikan dengan seksama rumah sakit itu berharap bisa menemukan sesosok pemuda yang mengusik pikiran adiknya. Namun, tentu saja dia tidak mendapatkannya.

.

.

**~TBC~**

Ini dia chapter 2 un.. masih saja baku sodara-sodara un.. saya sebenarnya mau banget nulis humor tapi entah kenapa gak bisa un T.T  
>*curhat mode : on*<p>

Lumayan panjang kan un.. semoga tidak mengecewakan yua un.. hehehe

Jadi beginilah kisahnya un.. eng mau bilang apa lagi yua un..

Gak ada lagi yang mau saya bilang un, jadi jika teman-teman sekalian tidak keberatan silahkan mereview fic ini un.. saya sangat berterima kasih loh un J

Hohoho~


	3. Meeting

**~Shooting Star~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya, kecuali Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ikhlas mewariskannya pada saya :D**

**Rated : semoga T sampai akhir**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warn : BL/Shounen-ai, OOC, gaje, lebay, typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**~"~"~**

**Chapter 3. Meeting**

.

.

Kushina terlihat sangat panik akan kondisi Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja memburuk. Minato dan Deidara segera meluncur ke rumah sakit saat mendengar kabar itu dari Kushina. Wanita berambut panjang merah marun itu terisak di pelukan suaminya. Deidara duduk menunduk di kursi depan kamar Naruto, tangannya menutupi wajahnya, menyembunyikan bendungan di matanya yang hamper jebol karena sangat khawatir pada adiknya.

"Naru-chan.." Kushina terus menerus menyebut nama putra bungsunya dengan suara yang memilukan, Minato menenangkannya namun perasaannya juga tidak kalah kalut dari istrinya.

Di tengah kekalutan itu, handphone Deidara bergetar.

_**Itachi calling**_

_Kenapa anak ini harus menelepon di saat seperti ini. Shit! _Deidara mereject panggilan Itachi, dia sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Itachi saat ini, tidak di saat ia sedang kalut memikirkan adiknya.

Sekali lagi handphone Sony Ericsson XperiaPlay-nya bergetar.

_**Itachi calling**_

Deidara tetap mengabaikannya.

15 kali Itachi mencoba menghubungi Deidara, namun tidak ada jawaban yang didapatkannya. Itachi terus menelepon nomor Deidara walaupun hatinya sangat dongkol. Jika bukan karena Sasuke, dia tidak akan pernah menelepon Deidara seumur hidupnya.

_**Itachi calling**_

Kali ini Deidara memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya, namun dia beranjak ke toilet sebelum menerima telepon dari Itachi.

"Apa yang kau mau? Aku sibuk bodoh!", bentak Deidara.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku akan pulang ke konoha malam ini juga. Kita harus bicara besok, jadi kau harus masuk sekolah", Itachi memerintah dengan nada datar.

"Aku tak punya urusan denganmu, jangan memerintahku seenaknya".

"Aku melakukannya untuk adikku, aku ingin tahu keadaan adikmu".

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Adikku sedang dalam perawatan, dia terus menanyakan keadaan Naruto. Dia merasa bersalah jika sampai Naruto celaka. Detailnya akan kuceritakan besok saat di sekolah, jadi datanglah lebih awal. Kutunggu kau di kelas", Itachi memutuskan sambungan tanpa meminta persetujuan Deidara terlebih dulu. Itachi sangat yakin kalau pemuda pirang itu pasti akan datang besok sesuai instruksinya.

Deidara kembali bergabung bersama orang tuanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, dokter dan perawat juga keluar dari kamar rawat Naruto. Kushina dan Minato segera mendekati dokter untuk menanyakan keadaan Naruto, Deidara juga turut mendengarkan penyampaian dokter.

"Keadaannya sudah stabil sekarang", dokter menenangkan keluarga yang tengah panik itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada anakku, dokter?", Kushina bertanya dengan wajah pucat.

"Dia mengalami masa pemulihan lebih cepat dari dugaan, memorinya kembali secara perlahan. Namun, efek sampingnya adalah rasa sakit yang cukup menyiksa di kepalanya seperti yang tadi", dokter menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Jadi kami harus bagaimana, dok?", Tanya Minato.

"Ini hal yang baik, tapi usahakan agar Naruto tidak memaksakan dirinya".

Minato lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter, member isyarat pada Deidara agar menemani Kushina sementara dia mengikuti dokter untuk urusan administrasi dan beberapa keperluan Naruto selama di rumah sakit.

"Kaa-san, Naru-chan akan baik-baik saja", Deidara merangkul ibunya dan membawanya masuk ke kamar rawat Naruto. "Naru-chan kan anak yang kuat".

"Dei-chan, apa kau tahu tentang Sasuke?", Kushina bertanya lirih pada putra sulungnya. Deidara agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan ibunya.

"Sasuke? Maksud kaa-san, Uchiha Sasuke?", Deidara balik bertanya.

"Entahlah, Dei-chan. Naru-chan hanya menyebut Sasuke. Siapa dia?", Kushina didudukkan di sofa samping ranjang Naruto oleh Deidara.

"Uchiha itu teman akrab Naru-chan. Mereka sudah berteman sejak SMP", Deidara mengatakan semua yang dia tahu tentang Sasuke. " Mereka itu rival sekaligus sahabat. Mereka sangat dekat, Kaa-san. Saat Naru-chan hamper ditabrak bus, sasuke yang menyelamatkannya, Sasuke yang ditabrak bus. Itu kudengar dari detektif Obito. Mungkin karena melihat Sasuke yang menyelamatkannya dan akibat tumbukan keras di kepalanya makanya Naru-chan jadi seperti ini sekarang".

"Apa dia seseorang yang berharga untuk Naru-chan?", Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Entahlah, Kaa-san. Kurasa begitu", jawab Deidara. Dia bingung harus menjawab bagaimana, perasaannya mengatakan kalau Sasuke memang berharga untuk Naruto, tapi entah kenapa dia belum yakin akan perasaannya itu.

Ibu dan anak itu akhirnya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing dengan pandangan mereka tetap tertuju pada Naruto. Raut wajah khawatir dan sedih masih setia menemani mereka.

.

.

.

"_Dimana aku?", Naruto memandangi sekelilingnya, berusaha mengenali atau paling tidak menebak dimana dia saat itu._

"_Pasti mimpi lagi", gumamnya pelan menyadari dia sedang berdiri di atap rumah sakit. "Apa anak itu akan muncul lagi?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri._

_Pemuda bermata onyx yang dimaksud Naruto langsung menampakkan dirinya dengan segera dari balik pintu besi berwarna putih yang sudah kusam._

"_Kenapa mencariku, Dobe?", tanyanya dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah putihnya._

"_Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya. Apa kau mengenalku? Apa aku mengenalmu?", Naruto balik bertanya dengan tampang penasaran dan mata birunya langsung menatap lekat-lekat mata onyx pemuda itu. Naruto merasa mata onyx itu sangat indah, tidak asing baginya, memancarkan kehangatan yang berbeda pada diri Naruto._

_Pemuda yang ditanya hanya tersenyum hangat, tidak ada tanda dia akan menjawab rasa penasaran Naruto._

"_Jawab aku, Teme!", Naruto mulai terlihat kesal._

'_Aku memanggilnya Teme?' batin Naruto._

"_Panggil aku pangeran tampan, Dobe"._

"_Kenapa harus? Aku tidak mengenalmu"._

"_Kau hanya tidak ingat. Ssesungguhnya alam bawah sadarmu ingat segalanya tentang diriku bukan?" ._

"_Apa maksudmu?", Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia mencoba mencerna perkataan pemuda-irit-senyum itu._

"_Mungkin kau akan ingat saat kita bertemu kembali", jawabnya singkat. Seulas senyum tipis kembali menghiasi wajah pemuda berambut raven itu."Kau selalu menyebut namaku"._

_Pemuda itu melangkah menuju pintu besi dan menghilang dengan cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang masih saja tidak mengerti._

"_Sa..su..ke..", gumam Naruto pelan, matanya terus memperhatikan pintu besi yang baru saja dilalui pemuda yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya. Tubuh ringkihnya jatuh perlahan, tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba melanda kepalanya._

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya, masih merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Rasa sakit itu mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Diperhatikannya sekelilingnya dan memang dia ada di kamar rawatnya saat itu, masih lengkap dengan seragam pasien dan infus yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya_._ _Siapa sih pemuda itu? _Batin Naruto kesal.

Pandangan pemuda blonde itu kini mengarah ke jendela kamarnya, menampilkan langit sore berwarna orange kemerahan yang sangat cantik. Ditariknya nafas panjang melalui hidungnya dan dihembuskannya lagi, beberapa kali. Naruto menerawang jauh ke ufuk, entah apa yang dia terawang. Tatapannya kosong, seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

.

.

.

6 a.m, senin

_**Itachi Calling**_

Handphone Deidara bordering dengan lantangnya pagi itu mengalunkan lagu dari YUI berjudul Summer Song. Rupanya Deidara adalah YUILovers sodara-sodara. Dengan enggan Deidara meraih Xperia Playnya dan menjawab panggilan berisik di paginya yang tenang.

"Cepatlah ke sekolah, kau tidak lupa janji kita kan", ujar suara di seberang sana yang dikenalinya sebagai Itachi.

"Kau pikir aku sudah tua sampai harus diingatkan, hah?", bentak Deidara sengit namun, masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Hanya mengantisipasi, orang bodoh biasanya gampang lupa", jawab Itachi sekenanya yang membuat Deidara sadar 100% dari tidurnya.

"KAU-", belum sempat Deidara menyelesaikannya kalimatnya, Itachi telah memutuskan sambungan. Mari kita bayangkan betapa dongkolnya Deidara pagi itu, tidurnya terganggu, dapat celaan pula dari Itachi. Mungkin hanya suara YUI saja yang terasa baik di telinganya pagi itu (?).

Dengan perasaan dongkol tak terkira, Deidara segera bersiap ke sekolah.

"Kalau bukan karena Naru-chan, akan kuhajar si kuncir kuda itu", ucap Deidara dengan penuh rasa 'damai'.

.

.

.

Itachi duduk bersandar di kursi terdekat dari jendela kelasnya di lantai 2, mata onyxnya terus menatap ke arah gerbang sekolah menanti seseorang. Sesekali terdengar desahan panjangnya, Itachi bukan pribadi yang suka menunggu. Diliriknya jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul 7.48 a.m, berarti Itachi telah menunggu selama 36 menit.

7.55 a.m

Terlihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah melewati gerbang sekolah menuju pelataran parker di dekat lapangan basket, Itachi menjulurkan kepalanya melihat mobil sport Ferrari yang parkir dengan anggunnya tepat di sebelah mobil Ford miliknya. _Cih! Apa dia mau pamer_, batin Itachi dengan pandangan sinis pada mobil tersebut, dia tahu pasti siapa pemilik mobil itu, pasti Deidara.

Dugaan Itachi memang tidak meleset, itulah mengapa mereka menjadi rival dari dulu sampai detik ini, mereka tidak bisa akur karena sesame tukang pamer. Begitulah sulung Uchiha dan sulung Namikaze itu melewati hari-hari mereka dengan persaingan siapa-yang-paling-hebat. Tapi dibalik itu semua, mereka berdua adalah para kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya, mereka gencatan senjata pun demi menolong adik kesayangan masing-masing.

Deidara menapakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan begitu mempesona membuat DFC (Deidara Fans Club) jadi heboh di pagi itu. Itachi yang melihat kerumunan gadis-gadis yang menyoraki Deidara hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, bukannya iri, hanya saja dia tidak habis piker kenapa ada gadis yang bisa suka pada rivalnya itu. Itachi pun punya fans club juga, namanya Itaniac, jumlah anggotanya sama dengan DFC, benar-benar persaingan bukan. Jika DFC adalah kumpulan gadis-gadis nekat yang amat sangat ngefans pada Deidara, sampai bisa menghebohkan suasana sekolah setiap harinya, Itaniac beda lagi, mereka adalah kumpulan gadis yang amat sangat mencintai Itachi dan mendukung segala tindakan Itachi dengan segenap jiwa dan raga tanpa perlu melakukan tindakan heboh seperti berteriak-teriak saat idola mereka turun dari mobil.

Itachi kini mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan kelas, mata onyxnya sudah tidak sanggup melihat kejadian heboh di parkiran yang memang terjadi setiap pagi. Dia menunggu Deidara dengan tenang, dipejamkannya matanya mencoba rehat sejenak dari berbagai masalah yang menjadi beban pikirannya.

10 menit kemudian, Deidara masuk ke kelas dengan tergesa-gesa, kadang dia memang agak kerepotan dengan tingkah DFC yang makin menjadi-jadi setiap harinya. Itachi berpaling dan melihat Deidara yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Cepat bicara. Aku tidak mau terlihat bicara baik-baik denganmu", kata Deidara ketus, dia berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan Itachi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?", Tanya Itachi tanpa basa-basi.

"Keadaannya tidak baik, kata dokter dia amnesia parsial, dia juga divonis post-traumatic syndrome disease", jawab Deidara dengan raut khawatir. "Dia tidak bicara sejak sadar dari komanya".

Itachi menatap Deidara datar, tidak ada ekspresi yang dinampakkannya mendengar keadaan seseorang yang dikhawatirkan adiknya. "Apa dia lupa pada Sasuke?".

"Aku tidak yakin tentang hal itu. kata ibuku, dia beberapa kali mengigaukan nama Sasuke", jawab Deidara ragu. "Kenapa kau baru menanyakan hal ini?".

"Aku tidak ada kewajiban menjelaskannya padamu".

"Kau harus mengatakan semuanya, aku juga akan mengatakan semuanya. Jika ada yang kau sembunyikan, ini tidak akan berhasil bodoh", bentak Deidara.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan sasuke yang baru saja menjalani operasi transplantasi ginjal", kata Itachi. "Makanya aku baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang", lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa kecelakaan itu sampai separah itu?".

"Cedera akibat kecelakaan tidak parah, hanya saja dia memang butuh waktu untuk pemulihan. Ginjal sasuke memang bermasalah sejak dulu, baru sekarang kami bisa melakukan transplantasi".

"Kupikir efek dari kecelakaan itu", gumam Deidara.

"Lalu mengenai ayahmu dan ayahku?", Tanya Itachi lagi.

Deidara menatapnya tajam.

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

Hwaaaaaa maaf yua chapter ini pendek.. lagi sibuk banget jadi gak sempet buat ngelanjutin..

Shooting Star Chapter 4 akan segera terbit, saya janji paling lambat bulan depan..

Sekali lagi maaf banget yua *sujud sujud*

RnR please :3 #kitteneyes


End file.
